Heroics
by leisurestars
Summary: AU. Basically how Dick and Wally met as children without any secret identities. - Fluff, Wally/Dick, Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice._

**x**

A simple act of an imitation in all its forms can be both good and bad. To imitate an act means that you are willing to learn - good or bad deeds it doesn't seem to matter for imitation depends on the person that actually performs it. But most people simply like imitation because it teaches; whether it is a child slowly learning how to read or a teenager that is watching his mentor drive his car for the first time - I know lame example. These are all acts of imitations because when you choose to imitate, you choose to learn.

Take Dick Grayson as an example. Every day in the afternoon (or in the evening) he would watch a tv series titled, Heroes - and I'm not referring to the live action series that was recently cancelled. In each episode a particular hero (or heroine) is featured doing heroic acts. Now like most eight year old boys his age, Dick is absolutely fascinated with the whole series.

As a devoted fan, Dick attends to each week's episode with amazement and awe and over time decides that he too will commit heroic acts and become a hero himself. Of course this does not mean that he will rescuing people from a burning building like that brightly red-caped colored hero featured in this week's current episode (no he was much too young for that). So Dick decided that he will initiate a heroic act in his own way, perhaps such as stopping a potential thief from stealing a woman's purse.

Either that never happened or the event never had a chance to present itself (at least in Dick's current standpoint as on most days he was always locked in his parents (constant) absent mansion). Really how was a potential hero such as himself ever prove himself as a hero if he is not even allowed to do an act of justice much less escape his own mansion - that is more like a prison than an actual home itself?

Unwittingly, the event presented itself on what seemed like a normal walk back to his home straight from school. A seemingly helpless kitten mewled from one of the tree's highest of branches. Dick, ever the opportunist, decided without a second thought that he would rescue this poor, defenseless creature - if now was the time to prove himself as a worthy hero than Dick would surely commit himself to do the act and succeed, even if it means doing a simple act of justice such as this.

It was a good idea at the time. But as soon as Dick had reached the top of the tree (after minutes of climbing one step at a time, one foot up followed by a hand to his other side - it was how he climbed), the kitten simply mewled at him and took a leap, landing swift fully on the ground with only a remarkable grace that all cats alone carry. Said kitten was now looking up at Dick with a somewhat mocked expression while Dick himself tried not to panic, after realizing for the first time that he was in fact absolutely terrified of heights.

What should he do in a situation such as this? Dick weighed his options. Should he call for help? No, that would only defeat the purpose of doing this act in the first place. (never mind the fact that right now Dick is not a hero, but is instead the one that actually needs to be rescued) Should he just climb down? At least with this option he would not draw any unwanted attention to himself. After all if he could climb up a tree then surely climbing down a tree shouldn't be too hard, right?

Dick should have knew that it was a bad idea in the first place and that he should have stuck with his first option. That option would have been much easier and would have caused less trouble. But Dick like most kids his age was pretty stubborn. So when Dick took a step down, the branch he was currently gripping suddenly broke. SN-AP!

Within a few milliseconds, Dick could feel himself falling mid-air and screamed. "Ahh!"

The sound of his own voice was loud; a reflection of the current emotion that bubbled within him: fear. Shutting his eyes as tightly as he could while at the same time bringing his hands and feet together, Dick braced himself for the hard impact that would have surely brought him his death, much less many broken bones if he had managed to survive.

Thump! The fall should not have been this soft right?

A gruff voice spoke from below him. "Ugh...kid would you mind getting off me?"

For a second Dick was caught off guard. Just where did this boy come from? "I'm not a kid." he replied, but got off anyways.

The boy below him opened one lazy eye, revealing a green pupil filled with mirth. "Not a kid eh? Well then will you mind helping me up?"

Dick blushed when he saw the childish grin that was etched into the red head's freckled expression, but held out an arm.

"You're cute." the other boy stated when he was pulled to his feet. He was only a few inches taller, probably only two years older than Dick himself. "Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"...No."

The older boy let out a loud laugh. "Well then they should. I'm Wally West."

"Dick." said Dick after a moment's notice of hesitation. "Dick Grayson and do you always introduce yourself to total strangers?"

The older boy, or Wally, as the other boy seems to refer to himself merely grinned and winked. "No, but you're cute and your name definitely suits you."

For the second time that day, Dick's cheeks were tinted with the slightest of reds, but thankfully Wally didn't seem to notice.

"...so how did you fall down a tree?"

**x**

**Author's Note: **I can pretty much say that I'm satisfied with how this story turned out in the end. I admit there were a few weak spots (its my first time writing an AU fic much less a story involving children), but we all have our trial and errors, right? ;) - Remember a review brings much love. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue**

**x**

From around the corner of the red brick building, Dick Grayson glanced up at a sign that read "Delicious, Sweet Candy - It will make your mouth water". A young customer holding a polka-dotted plastic bag was just leaving the store.

Yet it was neither that customer nor the bag that had caught Dick's attention. No, there was nothing unusual about that. It was, and he was probably making a big deal out of nothing, the fact that his best friend, Wally West, had recently stopped hanging out with him a few weeks back. Now, it seems, he spends all his free time in that store.

What is unusual of the whole situation is that Wally never spends so much time in one store for more once or twice a week. Even if he does it would have to be a really good reason. Dick could only think of two good reasons as to what might have possessed his friend's all to, but fleeting thoughts - sweets and girls. The point is Wally is never himself without either sweets or girls to distract, so to see him in a place full of sweets where he will likely meet more children than ladies was pretty odd.

Curiosity got the better of Dick, which is the main reason why he had followed his friend. However, when he found himself in the presence of the vibrant candy store he was beginning to having second thoughts. Should he go through with it? It was either this or the possibility of never seeing his friend again. He chose to go along with the former.

Like a children's book, the inside of the store was filled with shelves upon shelves of various flavored candy. Near the entrance were jars nearly overflowing with color and different treats – he could easily recognize the bubble gum, lollipops, and chocolate candy bars. Yes, it was a child's fantasy and also Wally's, who never seemed to grow tired of just eating sweets, but to Dick, he was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

Being raised with strict rules against sweets spurred his curiosity like any other child. He fingered his way among a shelf lined with an endless amount of taffy, which at this moment was very tempting.

"Hey, I just finished- kid don't get your fingers tangled up in all the taffy!" a voice drawled out.

That voice!

Dick turned around, his dark shades in check, to find Wally, wearing an awful green uniform and looking like he was the most bored person in the area. "I'm not touching any taffy. I was just looking."

Dick could feel his friend's curious gaze burning on his back. Nervous, he glanced at a box full of Hershey bars on a shelf below. If the older boy were to find was to find out that it was him... Dick shuddered at the thought; the envisioned reaction to his spying was anything but good.

"Just looking?" Dick could sense suspicion rising in the red head's voice. "Seems more like you're about to buy something."

"Well I'm not." He flashed a fake grin in Wally's direction. "If you'll excuse me."

He turned and made his way out the store. It was best if he pretended he didn't just run into his long-time friend in the middle of his work. Once outside he dimly heard Wally's next sentence. "But it's on-"

The front entrance of the store chimed open and for a moment Dick had thought that Wally might have gone after him. However, when he turned around he only caught sight of another customer letting himself in. He had almost expected Wally to chase after him before he remembered that thanks to his shades, he was just another customer to his friend. Funny how the thought seemed like a bitter reminder of their friendship.

Dick would have left no sooner when there was a women's scream heard faintly from within the store. Not too soon afterwards, a bellied kid wearing a striped orange t-shirt, was fleeing the store's premises and heading in Dick's direction. In his hands he held several packs of gummy worms, probably unpaid, if the lack of a bag was any indication. With quick thinking, Dick delivered a punch that was light enough to merely make the kid fall to the ground.

"Guh..." The kid grumbled as he made contact with the pavement.

"H-hey kid you better-" Wally quickly approached their direction, panting for breath when he came to a stop.

Dick grinned up at him. "You don't have to worry. I only made him faint."

He had expected his hyperactive friend to react in a similar emotion to his - happiness or relief. Instead all he saw was Wally's bewildered expression.

"What's the matter?" He voiced out. Oh gosh was there something on his face? He fingered for any signs of smudges, bruises, or - his shades! Looking in the nearest mirrored reflection, Dick found that his shades were now lopsided so his identity is now revealed.

"D-dick you-"

"Look Wally, I can explain."

"Then explain Dick. Were you spying on me?"

"I wasn't…_technically_ spying on you." He paused "Well maybe that wasn't entirely true."

"Oh really?" At this point Wally chose the moment to cross his arms, practically daring Dick to continue.

"You haven't been hanging around me lately and usually you-well we've always been together like all the time, and when you weren't there it just felt…" he trailed off, a blush creeping its way onto his pale cheeks.

"Lonely? Do you miss me Dick? Is this what you are trying to say?"

Wally's voice seemed like he was really understanding of the current situation. Needless to say that Dick was beyond shock. "Y-you're not mad?"

Wally rubbed his forehead with a sigh. "At the current situation I'm feeling more than annoyed, but I'm not mad."

"Y-you're not?"

"Lately I've been keeping you in the dark Dick, so I think I can pretty much understand why you decided to track me down."

"You do? Then will you explain why-"

Wally shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that will have to wait for another day, Dick."

"But-"

"I need to get back to work. I'll see you some other time!" And with that the red head was off, leaving a confused Dick in his wake.

A few weeks later, while Dick was reading on his couch, there was a sudden knock on his front door. He opened it to reveal Wally, smiling wide despite the rain that had soaked his coat.

"What's got you so cheerful?" Dick mused as he let his friend in.

Wally only grinned at him. "Remember when you were asking me why I had spent so much time in that store a few weeks back?"

Slowly, Dick nodded. "Vaguely, all I remember was that you wouldn't give me a proper answer."

"Yes, well..." Wally stopped talking, evidently turning red. "I came to tell you that I got my first paycheck."

"Your paycheck?" Dick asked, unprepared. "Is that why you spend all your time in that store? Just to earn money? Dude you know I would have lent you any amount of my money."

"Yea... well I wanted to earn this one on my own." Wally continued, feeling more content to look at the floor than face Dick.

"You wanted to?"

Wally met his eyes; there was weariness reflected in those green pupils. "Yes, so that I can-" he turned red again and mumbled the next part. "askyouout."

"What-"

Dick's question was cut off when he suddenly felt his friend's soft lips on his own. "Mmmpf!"

When they parted Wally had the decency to look embarrassed, but still managed to look Dick straight in the eye. The same could not be said for Dick, who was currently covering his tingling mouth. "W-Wally?"

"I like you Dick. I mean I really like you which is why I wanted to earn the money on my own... so that I can properly ask you out."

"Yea, I get the liking part, dude." said Dick, blushing at the mention of their kiss. "But asking me out? You know you could have done that without the kiss."

"Yea, well, I wanted to. I've been meaning to do that since we were children."

"You mean since when you rescued me from that tree?"

"We were kids Dick; I would have traumatized you if I've done anything so much as kissing."

"You wouldn't have traumatized me."

"Yes, well. Will you go out with me?"

Dick merely rolled his eyes. "I just said that if you had kissed me when we were children that I wouldn't have been traumatized. Is my answer any more obvious?"

Wally only grinned at him and leaned down for another kiss. Yes, the answer was obvious.

**x**

**Author's Note: **This is what happens when I'm obsessed with a plot for over a week and don't know how to put it into words - the content becomes too fluffy! Anyways, before I go on with my rambles, I would personally like to thank Mahlia and Chuchumarshmellow, who had proofread this little beauty. Without them this story wouldn't have come alive. Anyways...don't forget to leave a review! :3


End file.
